Too Kind A Heart
by emo barbie
Summary: “One of these days your generosity is going to kill you.” J.D's a kind person, always has been always will be. But one of these days that kindness and generosity is going to kill him. JDox
1. Blazing Glory

Title: **To Kind a Heart**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T **_{For now}_

Pairing: **Perry/J.D**

Summary: **"One of these days your generosity is going to kill you." J.D's a kind person, always has been, always will be. But one of these days that kindness and generosity is going to kill him.**

Disclaimer: **I do not, never have, and never will own scrubs, though I would love to own Dr Cox, sadly I do not...This fic is purely fan made.**

_**WARNING: **_**If you do not like gay, or yaoi {Japanese if you are not familiar with it, it means boyxboy} Then you see that little back space above? Yeah, that thing, well click it...QUICKLY! BEFORE YOU ARE SCARED WITH THE HORROR OF THIS FIC AND ARE NEVER ABLE TO RETURN TO THAT INNOCENT MIND THAT YOU ONCE HELD!**

Extra: **Though this fic is not exactly hinting at Jdox I assure you that eventually it will be. ^_^ So please enjoy.**

**Also I love reviews, they are what continues to make me writing, however I do know that I have bad grammar, and spelling, and I know that I need to work on it, but if you really insist on telling me that {Most of my comments are about that} Please show me EXACTLY what I need to work on, I mean it doesn't exactly help when all you say is that you need to work on grammar...Also I have a question For my title is it TOO, Or To? I have it as To, but then I thought maybe it was Too, so please tell me XD, I would very much appreciate it.**

Chapter 1:

**Blazing Glory**

He had been on shift, he had traded with Doug for the ambulance, so when a fire had started up in an apartment building he had been called out. By the time they had gotten there the fire had almost consumed the apartment completely and still people were being dragged out.

"I need help here!" J.D's partner, a man who he had yet time to learn his name, ushered him over towards a burn victim. J.D made a hustle towards the other. "She's having a hard time breathing." He nodded towards the women, she was hunched over, taking in raspy breathes as she tried to speak.

"My, my...my...my k..."

"Ma'am, please-" The other stated. "Don't speak it will only make it worse.

The women however didn't stop. "My kids...My kids..." She latched onto J.D's shirt. "My Kids are still...their still...THEIR STILL IN THERE!" She wailed, almost wrenching J.D to the ground as she whipped his shirt towards her. "Please-...pl...please!"

The paramedic was trying despearetly to calm her, J.D however could only stare wide eyed as he turned to look at the building, they had already taped it off, no one was allowed in there anymore. "Please!, ro-room, 204! Their there!...I-I;...I-I...I-I..."

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" She had suddenly went into a state of frenzy, grabbing at her chest as she let out gag after gag, trying to breathe. "J.D, I need...J.D, J.D!" The paramedic turned just in time to see J.D pass over the tape, three fire-fighters grabbing after him, but none were stupid enough to actually follow him, or stop him any further then the tape.

J.D stepped into the building, the moment he did, smoke filled his lungs, and the flames licked at his skin, he suddenly regretted coming in unprepared...and the fact that he wore short sleeved scrubs today.

_If the room is 204, then it should be the fourth room on the second floor..._

J.D glanced around in search of stairs.

_There..._

It was a narrow way, the fire had obviously been going strong for quite some time, because it had already engulfed most of the floor and walls, but still there was just enough space where J.D could get to the stairs without catching on fire himself.

_I should have never put on so much hair gel today._

J.D was rushing up the stairs in a huff, his head killing him as he tried to see threw his watery eyes, it was horrifying, he felt as if he were walking threw hell itself.

"Hello? He-" J.D had taken in a lung full of smoke and suddenly found himself hacking up a storm, trying to still make his way through the maze of fallen timbers and flames.

_What I wouldn't do for Elliot's cold hands right now..._

J.D passed the room, it wasn't until he realized that he had reached room 206, that he turned back and finally found the room. "Hello!" He called again, there was a large pile of fallen lumber before the door, so J.D had tried to reach around it and grab the handle. "Damn!" J.D let out a hiss as the hot metal scorched his fingers. With a snarl he tried again, this time he turned the handle, trying to ignore the hot searing pain that engulfed his hand and arm.

J.D swung open the door, only to be greeted by large scorching flames. "Hello! Anyone!" He was starting to get desperate. "Hel-" He stopped at the sudden sound of coughing, panic over took him as he pushed threw what was once a living room towards the rooms. "Hello!"

"Here..." It was a weak reply but it was still there, J.D grabbed onto the first door, thanking heaven that it wasn't boiling and turned. The room wasn't as engulfed as the living room, but there was definitely fire, and enough smoke to leave him almost blind. "Hello?" He called again, this time there was the sudden sound of something being thrown and J.D made his way closer into the room, until finally through the smoke he was able to see two figures, both children. One of the looks of 8, the other no older then 3. The small one was being cradled within his sisters arms, the small girl huddled into a ball, her face ashen with wet tears streaking down like rivers towards her chin.

He grabbed them.

XoXoXoXo

A third ambulance arrived, having the fact that there was a sudden shortage of men, however what one might not expect, was the fact that out of the back stepped none other then Dr Perry Cox, a scowl on his face as he turned to glare up at the burning building. "How long has he been in there." Perry muttered, never taking his eyes from the building as a fire-fighter joined his side.

"It's been almost 10 minutes, the building was falling, and it would go at any minute, we had to tape it off, but he went in anyways.."

That was really something the other didn't want to hear at the moment.

_That stupid...stupid..._

Perry felt his hands shaking, the ones that he had up until now hidden inside the pockets of his doctor's coat.

"How long-" He was about to ask how long it would be before it went, when suddenly there was an explosion, sending quite a few of the firefighters onto their backs, as a sudden chain of explosions followed.

Perry almost bolted, the sudden horror getting to him, but the fire-fighter was obviously already aware of it, because even before he had moved he had felt the hand that tightly gripped him. "Newbie..." He felt his eyes roam the now falling building, the front doors still standing empty as the building fell around it. "Newbie..." He swallowed, this wasn't supposed to be how it ended, the kid was supposed to grow up to be some grand doctor, some marvel that the world would one day bow down to. "J.D..." His eyes fell back onto the door but there was nothing but flames that met his eyes. He was suppose to become better then anyone, better then him... "J.D..." He didn't know why he kept whispering the others name, as if it might conger up the other somehow, but he couldn't help it, without even realizing it he had almost started to chant the others name, his eyes searching frantically for any sign of the young doctor.

Dr Cox squinted his eyes at the entrance, his eyes wouldn't play tricks on him, they couldn't, not at a time like this. But that moving shadow, the one in the flames and surrounded by smoke...His mind wouldn't play uch a horrid trick, it wouldn't...

Out of the entrance, clothes scorched, skin blackened and hair a mess, stepped none other then J.D, two small children held in his arms. It was the first time Perry had been able to breathe easy, and release the breathe that he hadn't realized he had held to begin with.

"Idiot-" There was a loud smack the resonated threw out his skull, and no sooner then he had put down the kids. J.D placed a hand to his now sore head, turning to look at Perry.

"Dr Cox!" J.D grinned at the other. "Look, I'm like a hero!"

Though the scowl that was planted on the other's face didn't budge an inch, in fact, if anything it only hardened. "You idiot! I gave all my patients over to Nervous guy, _**Nervous Guy, **_Newbie. So that I could come here, expecting to have to clean up a char coaled Newbie, and instead I find you walking out of an exploding building with two brats."

"But I had no choice." J.D pouted. "They were in there, any everyone else was out here, I had to go in and save them."

"You can't do that!" Perry snapped. "Do you understand me! You are a doctor, you are the only hope for these people, you are the one who has to save the people that are here!" Perry motioned towards the burn victims and others that were huddled around the ambulances, it was a pretty big building so there was obviously going to be a lot of them. "You can't just go and put your life on the line to rescue those who didn't have the right mind to leave a burning hellhole!"

"But, if I hadn't saved them those children would have died!" J.D injected.

"Yes! But what if you had died? Then all three of you would have died and all these people that need you _here, _would have died as well! They would have died because of your irresponsibility! You should have left it up to the firefighters! That's their job."

"But they couldn't do it! And if I hadn't, those kids would have-"

"Who cares! You are more important then them, then anyone!" Perry cut the other off.

"Not to their familys! Not to them-"

"NO!" Perry snapped. "TO ME!"

Both of them fell silent, though J.D now had a wide smile on his face.

"D-don't look at me like that." Perry snapped at the other.

"I'm important to you?" J.D cocked his head to the side, a large smile on his face.

"No." Perry snarled, but he couldn't stop the ting of pink that crossed his cheeks. "I just need someone to load my patients off on is all."

"_You care about me." _J.D stated in somewhat of a sing-song voice.

"Drop dead." He glowered, however Newbie apparently took it to literally, as he suddenly fell forwards. "Hey! Hey! Newbie...J.D!"

XoXoXoXo

**JD: "You killed me!"**

**No, no of course I didn't, your to much of an airhead to be killed. I simply made you pass out.**

**Perry: "Be thankful, I believe this story would have been much better if you had really died.**

**JD: "HEY!"**

**Anyways, XD, sorry, I just love using characters to describe things XD, but this is only the first chapter, the second should be coming soon...when I don't know, I have plenty of other unfinished scrubs, but it's only because I keep getting more and more ideas, I will not be leaving any Jdox, fic unfinished! Well maybe my first one, but that's only because that was so long ago and stupid. Other then that all recent fics will be finished...soon...maybe not the 100 compliments, that will take some time, but the other ones, yeah...okay, okay, before I say anything else unpleasing, I hope to see you soon ^_^**


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Title: Too Kind a Heart**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Summary**: **_**"One of these days your generosity is going to kill you." J.D's a kind person, always has been always will be. But one of these days that kindness and generosity is going to kill him.**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

_**Now listen here Newbie, I've been here for six hours straight now looming over this bed, and I swear that if you don't open those little perky eyes of yours soon I'm just gonna have to open them for you. And Believe you me, ha ha, it won't be pretty. Now how about you say we open those little pretty blue's there? Huh? How about it...come on kid...God, J.D just open them once...for me...**_

_There has been a voice in my head for quite some time now...it sounds a lot like Dr Cox, and he keeps asking me to open up my eyes. But...for some reason I just can't seem to find myself enough to actually do so. It's a little weird too, I've felt this calm for so long...but I think I can actually feel something again..._

There was the sudden chill that ran up J.D's back, and all at once this agonizing pain hit him, his sudden calm gone as the sound of beeping and voices filled his ears. And in one big wave he was up, his eyes shooting open as he let out a loud gasp, chocking on the large intrusion in his throat.

"Woh, there kid. Settle down." J.D heard the familiar voice of Dr Cox, and felt a hand brush against his cheek before the actual doctor came into his view. "Hey, Carla, Barbie!" There was the loud shout, and the noise pounded in his head, like a drum.

"Ow, ow..." J.D tried to vocalize his pain but the tub that was jammed down his throat only caused him to choke more.

"Hang on there Bambi, we'll get it out." Carla was at his side and suddenly so was Elliot, both trying to ease the tube from his throat with a slowness that only gave him pain.

"Hey, there, girly's, I know you're tryin' not to hurt the kid, but all you're accomplishing is agonizing the kid more." Dr Cox's voice rang in his ear again, and with a last tug the tube was out, and he was coughing up a storm. "Here, drink this." J.D felt a cold object pressed into his hand, glancing down a small dixie cup came into view. "It's water, it's not gonna hurt you there, Sandra."

A small smile formed on J.D's lips at the familiar name calling and he gulped down the drink, the sound of a sigh echoing in his ears.

"Thanks..." He stated hoarsely. J.D handed the cup blindly towards Dr Cox, his eyes still not having adjusted to the bright lights of the... "Where am I?"

"Your at Sacred Heart...you do know what that is right?"

"Yeah..." J.D nodded. "It's the hospital that I work at."

"Good." Dr Cox handed him another cup of water in which he threw back as well. "What else?"

"I'm a doctor, Doctor John Dorian, your Perry...hi Per-Bear." J.D cocked his head as his eyes finally focused on his beloved mentor.

"Watch it there, Newbie." The older doctor snarled, but J.D didn't miss the smile that followed it.

"What happened?"

"You, being an idiot, went into a burning building-"

"Yeah...I had to save those kids."

"No." Dr Cox snapped. "You didn't have too, you idiot. Your stupidly to protect people blindly guided you to save them."

"I still saved them." J.D muttered, leaning back onto the pillow.

"Yes..." Dr Cox sighed, standing up so that J.D could once again could see him. "And...they thanked you for it, the mother at least. She waited in the waiting room for hours, but you never came too so she eventually left. She'll probably be back later, her kids are still in the burn unit, so most likely that's where she left to."

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over 23 hours, almost a day"

"You never left did you." A knowing grin crossing the younger doctor's lips.

"What are you talking about, Janet, of course I left, you think I'd stay here and worry about some brat like you? I have a life, ya know."

"Your still wearing the same clothes."

"J.d a lot of my clothes look alike, thank you, I'm a man after all, I'm not like you with "A different outfit for each day".

"Your clothes are still covered in soot." J.D pointed out with a smirk which only grew wider at the other's silence. Dr Cox knew he had been caught and so instead simply settled with plopping back down into the chair that he had made his own for the last, yes, 23 hours.

"I don't want anymore of those stunts you pulled yesterday."

"Why?" J.D muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

"Cause I don't want to have to come after you again."

"Is that...all?" J.D's words came out mumbled, giving into the sudden fatigue that had over taken him even though he had been asleep for so long, but he never missed the other's last words.

"No, I hate having to worry over you...idiot." They were the sweetest words that had ever crossed his ears.

XoXoXoX

J.D had awoken the next day, and though he would have hoped for the chair beside him to be occupied still, it was in fact empty, but it did give him time to fully gauge in what kind of situation he was in. It wasn't bad, a few burns here a few burns there, his right hand was bandaged pretty well, most likely from that doorknob incident. The worst of it all had to be his hair, his poor, poor hair had been cut down, it was now in a shorter look, none of the poof that he liked.

"I see you've finally seen that new haircut." J.D placed down the mirror he had been staring into, Dr Cox coming into view, a coffee in each hand. "They paged me you were up."

"You left me." J.D pouted, sticking out his bottom lip as he was handing one of the coffee's.

"Hey, I'm not gonna sit around and watch sleeping beauty in her eternal sleep, thank you. As I said before I do have a life."

"But I am your life..." J.D tried for it but the coffee he had been reaching for was quickly taken from his grasp.

"Newbie, no matter how much you dream of standing next to me every second of the day, your still not going to be there, and your still not going to be _a part of __**my life."**_ J.D pouted until he was met with the warmth of a coffee cup back in his hands. "There."

J.D took a sip with a smile, but a second later he was pulling back with disgust. "Ew!" He declared. "What is this?"

"It's coffee."

"No." J.D turned to glare at the other. "It's a black liquid that states like bitter beans."

"Well, Newbie, that is what coffee is made of." Dr Cox rolled his eyes.

"But...But where's the sweet? Where's the sugar and Carmel? Where's the nice mocha Latte's I always have?" J.D pouted.

Dr Cox growled but still produced a good two creamers and a few sugar packets. "There...idiot." He muttered tossing them to the other.

The only thing was that J.D wasn't aware of the Latte that Turk was suddenly carrying.

"Turk? Where'd you get that?" Carla narrowed her eyes on her husband.

"Baby-" Turk shook his head. "I don't know. One minute I had coffee...the next a Latte..." The man shrugged.

* * *

**I had taken this chapter down cause someone had said that they didn't like the fluff in it...but I tried to go over it and change it, but I guess my fluff side must be like broken, or somethin cause no matter how I looked at it, I couldn't find THAT much fluff. I was supposed to change the ending, but all I took off was: In the end Dr Cox had ended up panicking and switching the Latte for a Coffee, He wasn't about the show the kid he knew THAT much about him.**

**But I couldn't bare to erase the Turk part XD, I just LOVE it! So sorry if it still seems like fluff ^_^ IT's also a lot shorter, but that just means I'll be putting up more chapters then I first thought so it's all good ^_^**

**Read and Review**


End file.
